Dantalian
Skilled in the practice of Dark Rituals and Ceremonies, Dantalian was a powerful Dark Priestess gifted with the ability to pollute Good Witches and other magical beings as well as their family lives with Dark Magic turning them to the dark side. For years, she consecrated numerous unions between evil magical beings as a humble servant to the Source of All Evil. Quick Facts Species: Dark Priestess Gender: Female Hair Color: Brunette Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Olive Ethnicity: Asian Origins Notable Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Conjuring, Binding, other variants of Dark Magic Portrayed By: Una Damon Plotting with Zile Dantalian and a Shapeshifter warlock known as Zile devised a plot to cause the Charmed Ones to be swayed to the dark side, a plot that required capturing Prue Halliwell and binding her to Zile, as his wife in a dark binding ceremony. But unbeknownst to Zile, Dantalian had her own plans to use him to get to the Halliwell's Book of Shadows in order to acquire great power for herself. Ulterior Motive Growing immensely tired of only bestowing power on other magical beings, Dantalian believed the Book of Shadows was the key to unbelievable power for herself. And using Prue and Zile would allow her to spread her evil from one sister to another sister and then eventually transform the Book of Shadows evil, allowing her to penetrate the shield, becoming an unstoppable force. Binding Zile and Prue as Husband and Wife The first part of Dantalian's plan required Zile to shapeshift into [Halliwell and go to the sisters' club, P3. As Piper, Zile approached Prue asking her for her lipstick; Prue, suspecting nothing, handing the lipstick to the shapeshifter, who then went around the corner and shapeshifted back into Zile and travelled back to Dantalian's lair. : Knelling before Dantalian, Zile presented her with the lipstick that she needed to complete a potion. She asked the warlock if he was certain Prue's lip touched the lipstick, and he confirmed that she did. Zile then asked the priestess what she got out of making Prue his wife. She masked her true plans by telling him that she was a humble servant of the Source, getting only the benefits that they all reap when good becomes evil. He told her that there still must be something that she wanted for all the unions she consecrated. : Dantalian revealed that there was one spoil that intrigued her, the Halliwell's Book of Shadows, which is said to be the most magical of all tomes. Zile told her that it shouldn't be too hard to get, but Dantalian revealed to him that the Book is protected from evil, and turning Prue evil would turn the sisters vil which in turn would turn the Book evil because they are all interconnected. Zile told her that as a token of his gratitude, he would steal the Book for her. The priestess told him first things first and that he must get Prue to her lair so that she could perform the ceremony, telling Zile that is what the potion she was creating is for. : She wiped some of the potion on Zile's lip as she explained it will paralyze the witch and after she binds them in marriage, Prue would fall into a deep sleep where the transformation to evil would occur. Capturing Prue and Revealing the Truth :"I'm tired of bestowing great power on others. The Halliwell Book of Shadows is the key to unbelievable power for me. Evil will spread from this sister to the other two, from them to the Book, and once the Book is evil, it'll be mine, and I will be unstoppable. But know this. I will enjoy killing all of you." - Dantalian reveals her motives Shapeshifted into Prue's date Justin, Zile picked Prue up from the Manor and they went to the restaurant for their date. As Prue's phone rang (her sisters calling to warn her that Justin arrived at the Manor, and that the man he was with wasn't Justin), Zile told her not to answer and told her that they didn't get to have a real kiss the other night. He then leaned forward to kiss Prue and as they kissed, their surroundings changed as they spun around and appeared in Dantalian's altar. Prue asked where she was and as she tried to move she realized she was paralyzed, Zile then shapeshifted into his normal form and Dantalian told her that it was true, every bride must be beautiful on their wedding day. : Dantalian dressed Prue in a black outfit then laid her a top an altar and covered her face with a black veil and she asked Zile if they should begin. Zile told her he was ready and Dantalian touched Prue and his forehead as she began to recite an incantation. She then bound Prue and Zile's hands together completed the incantation. : Zile then asked how long the transformation would take and Dantalian told him it would be complete at sundown and questioned if he could wait that long. She then told him to let her be the first to congratulate him and she leaned in to kiss the warlock. Zile became paralyzed and asked Dantalian why; she revealed that she was tired of bestowing great power on other beings and that it was time for her to use that power for herself to acquire the Book of Shadows and use it against the demonic world, telling Zile that she will enjoy killing all of them. Polluting Piper, Phoebe and the Book with Evil Once Prue and Zile were bound in her dark binding ceremony, the dark magic spread first to the Book of Shadows then to Piper and Phoebe. While looking at the Book of Shadows for something that could help find Prue, Piper noticed the Book's pages become darker and stopped on entries entitled To Kill a Female Warlock and Hemlock Killing Spell. Leo Wyatt then appeared and looked at the pages, commenting on the Hemlock Killing Spell telling Piper that it wasn't supposed to be in the Book. Piper said that it did have possibilities however, to which Leo knew something was wrong with Piper. : Piper then blinked from the living room into the kitchen, confused by what had happened. Leo went to the kitchen with the Book as Phoebe arrived. Leo told Phoebe that Piper just blinked and after Piper denied it saying it's a warlock power, Leo explained that the Book is changing, that they are changing and that they have to fight it but Piper then told Phoebe to try blinking and the two woman blinked away. : Two wedding planners then appeared at the door, explaining their suggestions for Piper's wedding to Leo, but growing agitated by the two, Piper told the she wanted pigs in blankets for an appetizer and transformed the male planner, Craig into a pig. The female planner, Marie, gasped, and the sisters called her an ice queen and Piper froze her with her newly acquired warlock power. Leo appeared expressing his concern and after calling him a stick in the mud, they transformed him into a stick in a pail of mud. : The two women were going to kill the pig with a butcher knife but Phoebe expressed boredom, wanting to do something bigger. They then transformed the two back into their normal selves and they left. They also returned Leo to his normal state and he asked the two sisters where the planners went and what they were doing. : Leo tried to explain what was happening to them and that they needed to resist the evil; Phoebe then told him the only thing they were resisting was ripping him to pieces and having him for lunch. Leo then heard a call from the Elders and orbed away, telling the sisters that they Elders have revoked his assignment as their Whitelighter because they have given in to evil. : Phoebe then went to her room to change and Cole Turner appeared and told Phoebe that a high priestess known as Dantalian is rumored to have married Prue to a warlock. She then told him that she wants Belthazor and began hitting him in the face unti; he transformed into the demon and she began kissing him. Piper walked in and Cole reverted to his normal self telling them that Dantalian was coming for the Book and that they better be ready, he then shimmered away. Acquiring the Book of Shadows In her lair, Dantalian recited a spell causing the {Triquetra] on the Book of Shadows to glow and she knew it was time to capture the Book. Dantalian teleported to the Attic of Halliwell Manor where she stood before the Book of Shadows and placed her hands on it. She was about to dematerialize but Piper and Phoebe were waiting and captured her. Caught by Piper and Phoebe Phoebe knocked the Dark Priestess to the ground and with her new variant of Molecular Immobilization, Piper literally froze the evil being's hand. They asked Dantalian where Prue was and told them if they kill her they would never know. Piper told Phoebe to smash her hand and with a wooden object, Phoebe obliged, causing the priestess to scream in pain. : The sisters Whitelighter Leo walked in and asked what was going on and when they turned to him, Dantalian managed to grab the Book of Shadows and vanished back to her lair. After which, the sisters blamed Leo for her escape, froze him and smashed him into smithereens. Return to her Lair and Vanquish :Dantalian: "Death alone will not suffice, my dear bride. Not anymore, not after this. Yes! Welcome to my hell." - Dantalian after finding the Dark Priestess entry in the Book plotting to attack the sisters With her hand smashed, Dantalian returned to her lair where Zile and Prue were still unconscious and she frantically flipped through the Book of Shadows trying to find something that she could use against the sisters and she stopped on the Dark Priestess entry in the Book. : She began reciting a spell as Piper and Phoebe blinked into the lair and as Piper threatened to freeze Dantalian's head and shatter it, Dantalian completed her spell, causing Prue and Zile to awaken and rise from the altar they were lying on. Dantalian told the sisters that she may not be strong enough to fight them yet, but Prue and Zile were, she then ordered them to eliminate Piper and Phoebe. : As Piper and Phoebe tried to persuade Prue that they were her sisters and to fight Dantalian's spell, Zile shapeshifted into Prue, in order to confuse the two women. The two blinked out and reappeared hoping it would confuse Piper and Phoebe even more and as they proceeded forward to attack, Dantalian told them they don't want to shatter the wrong sister. Prue told Zile she loved him, too which he responded "you too", causing the sisters to realize who the real Prue was. Phoebe recalled something Cole told her about evil not being able to love and told Piper to freeze the one on the left. : Dantalian conjured an athame in the warlock's hand but it was too late, Piper froze Zile and Piper shattered him. The spell was broken and Dantalian tried to escape but then Piper froze her with her actual Immobilization power. : With Dantalian frozen, the sisters saw the Book of Shadows glow and revert to it's normal state and they proceeded to it and read the spell to vanquish a Dark Priestess. Dantalian twisted in pain, screaming and vanished, destroyed once and for all. Dark Priestesses in the Book of Shadows The spell used to destroy Dantalian was found on the Dark Priestesses entry in the Book of Shadows, the entry read: Dark Priestesses A dark priestess can bestow great powers of evil upon those who she binds as husband and wife. Using a dark binding ceremony, powerful high priestesses overwhelm good individuals with evil and pollute their family lines with dark magic. To vanquish a dark priestess, use this Spell: Powers of Light, Magic of Right, Cast this Blight Into forever's Night. Dantalian's Binding Spell Used to bind Prue and Zile as husband and wife, the incantation reads: In the beginning, we were damned, and through damnation, we found freedom, power, and purpose. As I unite you today, I remind you of those gifts. And in your union, may these gifts increase so your powers may grow in the service of evil. So be it. Spell to Awaken Prue and Zile Used to awaken Prue and Zile, the spell cast reads: Through this book, Weave this spell. Create the pain Of Heaven to Hell. May she suffer... Exemo dempress anima tum. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category: Season 3